


all i want to do, just like this

by lunoiere



Series: one hundred & some more [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 41. “Go back to sleep.”, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, he is whipped tm, just two men waking up and falling in love all over again, sasuke is very very soft in this, this is a soft fluffy fest thats all to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: "Good morning," he whispered, content, and peaceful.Naruto's nose twitched, still asleep. His lips were pursed to form a pout that somehow looked even more childish in this state.Sasuke's smile got wider and wider and something in his chest bloomed and exploded.Unbidden, a thought passed by: he loved that man so much it was unreal.Sasuke gets another reminder that waking up with arms around his waist and the smell of sunshine filling his lungs means opening his eyes to yet another good dream.(Because Naruto is there and he’s never leaving.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: one hundred & some more [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/807261
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕, Foxy fox 🦊, Naruto/Boruto Secret Santa 2020, Sasunaru fics to live for





	all i want to do, just like this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for [@sjwnaruto, devin, on tumblr](https://sjwnaruto.tumblr.com/)! the prompt was domestic/fluffy ship so i hope you like this! enjoy ♡
> 
> title from TWICE's The Best Thing I Ever Did (올해 제일 잘한 일)

Waking up, for as far as Sasuke could bother to remember, had always felt a little too weird. A little too sudden, a little too abrupt. A little too restless, as if in a blink of an eye and everything was a reality once more. The skies, the trees, or the steel walls and the cold hard floor—they were all suddenly there, whisked into existence from the smoke of unconsciousness. Or, in worse days, maybe a threat was nearby, jolting him awake immediately alert. Or perhaps a knife to the throat. 

Being a ninja and even more so just being who he was ever since the fall of the Uchihas, it rarely allowed him to be overly acquainted with the reaching tendrils of sleep. Especially the warm tones, because most often than not, he found himself escaping a nightmare only to fall asleep to another nightmare. It was like a never-ending circle of suffering he had firmly believed would be what he had to endure for the rest of his life.

But, _oh,_ was he wrong. 

Because, these days, with arms around his waist and the breath of another tickling the back of his neck—a comfort, an endeared touch, a protective hold; Sasuke found himself awoken from slumber with a small smile playing on his lips, ready to greet the day.

Instead of grim corners or the piercing silence of the dead of night, he opened his eyes to a kinder version of reality. The room had been bathed in shy light, pale and glistening, like a painting made of pale hues. The windows were left open, too, curtains fluttering and welcoming a gush of chilly air to sweep everything in a morning haze. Yet he was warm. He was surrounded by warmth. The warmth of the comforter, the warmth of the body embracing him, the warmth inside his core from the knowledge that everything was perfect. 

It was perhaps a tad bit too early, at least earlier than they would have usually woken up in days where no missions await or other errands that should be fulfilled. Sasuke could let himself indulge in the cocoon of drowsiness for longer, maybe even forever. Although he might not have duties to the village, he still had duties in the household. He still had duties as a _husband._

As such, Sasuke willed himself to turn around and place a barely-there kiss on Naruto's bare shoulder.

"Good morning," he whispered, content, and peaceful.

Naruto's nose twitched, still asleep. His lips were pursed to form a pout that somehow looked even more childish in this state. 

Sasuke's smile got wider and wider and something in his chest bloomed and exploded.

Unbidden, a thought passed by: he loved that man so much it was unreal.

With that unsurprising revelation—or, actually, it was more of a reminder than anything else, since Sasuke had always known he loved this stupid man since before he even realized the word love was something attainable for him—Sasuke let out a soft sigh, quite the besotted one. 

Naruto was so handsome like this. He was always handsome, too bright stupid grin and all, but like this; eyelids fluttering and face relaxed in his sleep, Sasuke could just stare at him and stare until he could paint every inch of Naruto's face with his eyes closed. He could just stare at him until the word forever was replaced by the bow of Naruto’s lips. He could just stare and be pleased with life.

And this was not making it any easier for Sasuke to get up.

Collecting all his willpower and stacking it up to resemble some kind of commendable defense in the face of Naruto’s charms, Sasuke moved to sit up. His limbs were all tangled with Naruto’s. At some points, he couldn’t tell where he began and where Naruto ended. Coordinating all that was not an easy job, more so because he wanted to do the opposite of untangling their limbs, and the way his husband seemed to wound even worse around him instead of letting him go was not helping his efforts at all. 

“ _Hmpf,”_ came the muffled sound, followed by a groan. “W-wha—“

Sasuke, finally emerging victorious in the long hard fought quest of sitting up, immediately shushed him in a soft voice. “It’s still early,” he said. “Go back to sleep.”

Another groan before Naruto rolled closer so his face was smuggled in Sasuke’s hip. “’suke?”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Wh’r’ you goinf-?“

Fondness oozing freely into the air, Sasuke answered, “I’m going to prepare breakfast.”

For some time, Naruto was silent again. Sasuke had thought that maybe he had fallen asleep again, so he made to stand up. Naruto’s octopus-like limbs immediately locked him in place as soon as he made the slightest movement.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, or more like a breathy chuckle, as he accepted his fate and went to caress Naruto’s head instead. The spiky blond hair was spilled on the sheet, rays of sunlight streaming down on it to make it seem like a particularly glittering halo from the heavens. It had been kept short as he reached adulthood, but it was long enough for Sasuke to play with. It felt soft, too, and Sasuke remembered his delighted surprise the very first time he became aware of the fact. 

“I need to get out of bed to go to the kitchen, Naruto,” Sasuke tried. Most of his attention had migrated to the way Naruto seemed to nuzzle into his touch, but at least he tried.

“No, you stay in too,” was the clearer reply. It was still muffled, but Naruto at least regained enough consciousness to be adamant in not letting Sasuke escape. “’m not going back to sleep if you don’t.”

“Stop being such a baby, usuratonkachi,” Sasuke said, feigning ignorance to the fact that he was still happily caressing said baby’s head in a loving manner. “You can go to sleep on your own.”

“Shut up. It’s warmer with you here.”

“And who’s going to make breakfast?”

The answer was immediate and petulant. “It can wait.”

Sasuke snorted in amusement at that. He finally lowered himself back to the very welcoming sheet and the heat of his husband's body. But instead of promptly burrowing himself into Naruto’s chest, he stopped to support himself on his below then landed a small kiss to the tip of the blond’s nose. Then to the bridge between his eyes, then up to his forehead. His lips lingered there for some time, breathing in sunlight. 

“Did you sleep well, dobe?” he asked directly to heated skin.

Naruto hummed, voice adled with sleep once more. “Yeah, I had a nice dream.”

“Hm. What did you dream about?”

From his aged, blurry memories of childhood, Naruto was an awful sleeper. Dead to the world as soon as he hit the pillows, body angled in uncomfortable positions throught the night. It got better for sure, as the years passed by, but it also got worse somehow because Sasuke found out quite early after they were reunited that he wasn’t the only one having nightmares anymore. Or maybe he hadn’t paid enough attention in the past because Naruto could be surprisingly quiet in his tears.

So, when his husband finally replied, Sasuke froze.

“I dreamed of our wedding,” said Naruto. There was suddenly a hand on Sasuke’s cheek, guiding him to look down on twin pools of blue, ethereal in their intensity. “I dreamed of you, smiling so beautifully and wide for the first time in front of so many others. You were so happy.”

Sasuke could only stare and stare and stare.

“You seem to be just as happy now and always so beautiful, which might be why I dreamed of that again after so many years.” 

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath before he exhaled. “Yeah, yes. I’m happy.”

“And beautiful.”

His cheeks pinked, he just knew it from the way his husband was grinning. “Shut up.”

“I wanted to see you in the black hakama again,” Naruto murmured, thumb absentmindedly caressing Sasuke’s cheek. “Do you think we can have another ceremony? I swear I heard somewhere of this thing called a vow renewal.”

Sasuke leaned into the touch, mouth tugging into a smile against his free will. “We got married four years ago, dobe.”

“Then we can have a ceremony on our fifth anniversary. Then another one on our tenth. After that, our fifteenth... twentieth... fiftieth—“

Sasuke’s smile turned wider, against his free will again. Totally. “You are planning to be with me until we are wrinkled and old, huh?”

“Didn’t I tell you in my vows that you are mine until the end of time? That means even beyond our grave, Uchiha,” Naruto tsked. “This is why we need a vow renewal.”

The events on that day played in Sasuke mind, all crystal clear without missing a single detail. The happiness he felt, the surreality of it all. How could he ever forget such thing?

So, yeah. He remembered Naruto saying that. And he remembered, too. How he mirrored the vows, saying he would give Naruto everything that he was as long as Naruto would be his, too, to the end of time.

“Maybe we need a vow renewal,” was what he replied before he finally let himself dropped down. Under him, Naruto let out an ‘oof!’ before he was caging Sasuke again. “But first, we still have some time to sleep.”

“Hm’mh.”

“And I love you, dobe.”

“Love you too, teme.”

“You are making us breakfast later.”

“'Kay. Ramen it is.”

“... I'm divorcing you.”

“You can’t, asshole. You are stuck with me forever.”

Sasuke was fine with that, so maybe he’d sleep in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i need more friends to scream about these two dumbases. come and find me on [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere). feedback is appreciated (っ´ω`c)♡


End file.
